


Bruising

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Dom get in a fight. Written for a challenge where the first paragraph had to have 50 words, the second 40, and so on until the last paragraph was 10 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

Elijah's sure that the place Dom hit him must be red and swollen by now. When someone hits you that hard, it is only fair that you get a satisfying bruise or welt to show for it. Elijah hopes it turns orange, pink, red, before changing to a deep purple.

The fight was brutal. Dom had come home to find Elijah playing XBox. Not usually a big deal, but he was supposed to have met Dom at the bar hours ago. When Elijah plays XBox, he loses track of time.

A few sarcastic remarks about time and Dom pulled the plug on the game. Elijah jumped up in anger, not aware of what he had done, and round one began.

"I'm tired of this, Elijah. I don't fucking love you anymore." The words rang through the air before hitting Elijah.

The blow was to Elijah's heart. It still felt bruised.


End file.
